


Ficvember Prompt 09 - PWP/Fluff

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, and also I wanted to do something cute lol
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 09 - PWP/Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammar mistakes and how it's technically a day late oops.

Ficvember prompt 09 – PWP/Fluff

It was a calm Saturday morning in LA, as Chloe made her way into Lux. She brushed past the crowd of people, likely the same people for the previous night still partying, and made her way up to the penthouse from the elevator. 

“Lucifer?” she called out as she entered the room, she kept close to the elevator unsure if he actually was still there or not. There were no sheets on the furniture, so that was a good sign. Although, it could be that he just isn't home.

Then she heard the sound of the shower stirring as it finally finished. Lucifer came out wiping himself off with a small tower, with another towel wrapped around his privates.

“Hello detective, to what do i owe the pleasure” he said, as he carefully went down the steps to greet her. 

“Hey, I-um just thought I'd visit. I have the day off and well, Trixie's at Dan's so” Chloe said, Lucifer smirked, then a thought occured to him. He dropped the towel in front of Chloe. 

Chloe got all flustered and tried her hardest to look away.

“Lucifer! That's not what I meant!” she said, she covered her eyes with her hands, although she peeked out a little for curiousity's sake.

“Come now detective, this isn't the first time this has happened. Don't you like what you see?” Lucifer said, Chloe faced away, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. 

“I-okay, please just put some clothes on. I-I didn't mean that at all, I just, wanted to go somewhere nice and just, talk- like the beach” Chloe said, Lucifer pulled the towel back up. 

“Oh? That sounds lovely, I'll be back in a moment then. Please, make yourself at home” he said, he headed back up the stairs to his bedroom to get dressed. Chloe watched him as he headed out, the image of seeing him naked remained etched in her memory although she wasn't necessarily complaining. 

“Right, I am ready” he said, as he rejoined her again down the stairs.

“That's much better, so let's um- let's go” she said leading the way, Lucifer happily followed her into the elevator as the two headed downstairs. 

Chloe made her way through the club, she reached out her hand to Lucifer. He gladly took it as she lead the way out of the club.   
“Boss? Where're you going?” one of the bartenders called out.

“Watch the club for me Patrick, I'll be back later! Cheers,” Lucifer called out, the bartender meerly shrugged. 

Chloe and Lucifer stood in the car park

“Which car are we taking detective?” Lucifer asked, pointing between his and hers. Chloe opened hers to take out a small beach bag, a foldable chair in its sleeve strapped across her chest and a beach umbrella in hand. 

“Um, yours” she said, Lucifer smiled, he opened the trunk as she dropped the stuff into the car and he opened the passenger's side door for her, she stepped inside. He closed it behind her and hopped into the drivers side. 

“Right then detective, where to?” Lucifer said, as he turned the car on.

“The beach” she said, as she took out a small pair of shades she took out from said beach bag.

Lucifer started the car, as he drove off out from Lux and made their way down the road, over to the strip down by the beach. He finally managed to find a parking spot over by the foodtrucks, and stepped out of the car. He strided over to the passengers side, Chloe stepped out. 

They opened the trunk to get the stuff, and made their way over to the sand. Chloe took off her shoes as they stepped up to the sand. Lucifer joined her, as the two walked barefoot to the perfect spot. 

Chloe planted the beach umbrella into the sand with a swift thrust into the ground. Lucifer rather enjoyed the sight, as his mind wandered straight to the gutter. Chloe set up their spot, Lucifer took that moment to start stripping down.

Chloe looked up in time to see him carefully taking off his three piece suit, he unbuttoned his shirt, then loosened the collars, placing the cuff links into his inner jacket pocket. Then he took his coat off, folding it carefully as he placed it on one of the beach towels Chloe laid out for them. He took off his shirt, then dropped down his pants. To reveal a rather slim fitting speedo. Lucifer of course noticed her staring at him, he smiled.

Chloe took her turn as she stripped down to her swimsuit, revealing a nice purple-skinny strapped two piece swimsuit. She left her clothes on the beach chair, the two looked to each other. Lucifer extended a hand to her, she took it. The two ran off to the water, diving in head first.   
They both resurfaced again, Chloe shivered at the quick change in temperature and brushed her hair from her face. 

Lucifer swam up closer to her as he held onto her from her hips, the two floated in place.   
“So, detective, what would you like to talk about?” Lucifer said, Chloe smiled,  
“After, for now we let the water take us” she said, she dropped out from his grasp into the water. Lucifer followed her as the two swam about. They splashed each other and chased each other around.   
Then Chloe floated in the water, gazing at the sky as time flew by. She listened to the vague sound of the water, she felt the ripple of the waves as the tide came and went. Lucifer leaned over her, as he reached from underneath holding onto her head, taking her out of the water. He reached down further to princess carry her. 

“It's getting late detective, we should head back before the sea truly claims you as their own” Lucifer joked, he carried Chloe back to land, letting her back down once they reached the sand. The two laid down beside each other on the beach towels, gazing at the sunset. Lucifer placed his head on her lap, she accepted it and gently stroked his hair.


End file.
